yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
Warning Spoilers Ahead, You've Been Warned! Yuki ''',or SirCutieYuki, is the foremost antagonist of the Minecraft roleplay series, being the main antagonist of Yandere High School and a posthumous antagonist in Tokyo Soul. She is a student at Akademi high, daughter of the yakuza and Sam's ex-girlfriend turned arch nemisis. Though originally appearing as a minor character, she quickly became a major character further in the series. She is Sookie and Souls roommate and the killer of both Gareth's wife and Salex. After Sam and Taurtis dump her at prom, her true psychopathic nature is revealed as she chases Sam through the city while wielding a knife. After her father finds out, he forces Sam to date her. But as she starts dating him, his sanity begins to drop as he stabbed Taurtis after he accuses him of killing Salex, he constantly calls Grian Taurtis after he replaces him and starts carrying a knife where ever he goes. Sam also doesn't realise when Taurtis actually comes back he calls Taurtis Jerry witch upsets Grian. ''' Bio''' She, while perhaps seen as an antagonist, is later seen to be more of main character, being the suspect (in the audience's eyes) in Salex's death and a "yandere". She is also known to get very angry sometimes, even getting into a knife-wielding frenzy and chasing down those who made her angry. Her motives are generally to get Sam's attention and love and affection. She used to be really arrogant to Sam, calling him bunny-boy and much more. A lot of people speculated she would eventually end up dating Taurtis, due to her affection towards him other than Sam. but was debunked when she went Yandere for Sam and when Taurtis took Chan to prom. By the end of season 1, She is the leader of the Yakuza, as stated by Karu, his father, before his death at the hands of Paul Blart, Sam and Grian. Later, after a fight with the Yakuza and Yuki against Sam, Taurtis, Grian, Okami, Silly and Dom, he refused to admit defeat and jumped off the roof of the school to his death. Sam, Taurtis and Grian have been mentioning her death in jokes such as when DrNurseMD told them to jump off a roof and Taurtis and Grian were scared. Sam said "Don't worry, you're not a murderer and then commit suicide when you give up". They have also mentioned her death in other episodes of Tokyo Soul. There has been fan speculation about whether he could have survived her suicide attempt, but in season 2 he is treated as dead by the characters that mention her and rumors say that Kiyu is actually her in disguise. Also, on the actress's official Twitter account she confirmedhttps://twitter.com/sircutieyuki/status/699656771602878464 that Kiyu is not Yuki. '''Appearance Yuki has long pink hair with a large white ribbon pinned in the back. She wears the standard sailor school uniform paired with long white socks. Along with the fan arts of the series on her Twitter page, she is shown to have sharp teeth and almost always smiling. When not at school, she wears a pink striped t-shirt, which is also her avatar on YouTube and Minecraft. In the fan art that fans send Samgladiator he is sometimes shown with blood stains on her shirt. Yuki may also not have a gender, confirmed by former cast members. 'Personality' Yuki is known to be kind but seems suspicious at times as she is on her phone a lot of the time, she is known to use 'Fumblr', which is a play on words for 'Tumblr'. Yuki is at first shown to be a sweet and innocent girl who supports her friends and family but is later revealed to be an evil, manipulative, merciless and psychopathic Yandere who will do anything to achieve her goals even if it means killing people. She is also shown to be envious as she murdered Gareth's wife and Salex just so she can be with Taurtis. She is also not very bright as she didn’t notice that Sam was working undercover despite the fact that he’s wearing a police uniform and was in the police stations interrogation room. She is also ruthless and unforgiving as she murdered Paul Blart in cold blood after learning that he has involvement in her fathers death despite Paul’s pleas for forgiveness. She is also vengeful as she was going to kill Grian for killing her father with Yakuza's help and swore revenge on Sam for breaking up with her. Yuki is also suicidal as she refused to be locked away in jail and jumped to her death. She has a dark side to him as well, as she pulled a knife on Sam after snapping. During the party at Soul, Sookie and Yuki's house, she showed up later than anyone else and yelled, "Where is Sam?!" Sam hid from her at first, then ran off with Taurtis afterwards. In episode 78, Yuki murders Paul Blart, and in episode 79, Rowan. She then tells Sam that if she wanted to end it all, she has to bring her one thing, Grian. Love Interests Sam= : To view their relationship in detail, click here. Yuki and Sam have one very common interest, which is Hunter x Hunter that was the sole reason for them to talk and hang out. The two have never really gotten along, since Yuki haven't found him very cool. However, after Sam's advances on Yuki (romantically) and the fact that she started going out with Taurtis, she hinted to have gained feelings for him. It was greatly shown when she accepted his proposal to being her prom date. She would usually be nervous whenever the topic was brought up and was even very thrilled to be going the prom with Sam and Taurtis. Unfortunately, after sudden events, she grew angry, snapping at Sam and pulling a knife out on him. She wouldn't forget what he did but would probably forgive him. Her mood towards Sam changed entirely the next day. There were hints that she hired the Yazuka to threaten Sam into dating her, to which Sam agreed to. She became happier and a lot more competitive too, trying to get Sam's attention and fighting with Chan saying that Sam is the better boyfriend. By this time, it's official that Sam and Yuki were dating. It is also suggested that Yuki would do everything she can, even to kill, to make Sam happy. Also, Sam and Yuki has something in common: insanity, because, when Sam snapped at Grian, she tried to help him too. |-|Taurtis= Although Yuki and Taurtis both like Hunter x Hunter, they don't talk about it like the way Sam and she does. Things were awkward between the two when Samantha (Sam's alter ego), revealed the video of Yuki naked in the bath, however it made their relationship to be closer. Yuki gained feelings for him after that and with the encouragement from Sam, Taurtis asked Yuki out, which she said yes to. It became a little rocky when Sam began to infer in their love life as a rival for Yuki's heart. This thrilled her and also made Taurtis fight harder for her. However, this ended when she found that Taurtis went with Chan to the prom. It was revealed in the final episode that Yuki had a crush on Taurtis from the very start of the series. When Taurtis found out about Gareth's ex-wife he made inappropriate comments which yuki heard and got angry about. Yuki ended up killing Gareth's ex-wife out of jealousy. Yuki's crush on Taurtis disappeared as soon as she was ditched at prom. Afterward she switched on to liking Sam. Friends Silly & Okami= Yuki is very close friends with Silly, whom she loves to hang around with. They are considered best friends, Yuki liking to tease her. She usually comes over to Silly's house to talk and play with Silly and Okami, Silly's mom. |-|Sookie & Soul= Yuki lives with Sookie and Soul, she has her own room and has even been spotted and taken picture of while bathing. Other Chan= Yuki seems to avoidChan, reasons are unknown why - apart from the time Yuki accused Chan of killing Salexbrown. However, after Chan was let out from jail, they keep on fighting. Most of the time, they fight over Sam and Taurtis. Though after the Halloween episodes, they are shown to become friendly with one another. 'Plot' The audience realised that Yuki may not be so innocent when Chan started accusing Yuki of being the killer. This made Yuki become a suspect in the murder, however, no one in the series found her suspicious. In the Halloween special when the trio enter the haunted school they encounter Gareth's and Salex's ghost. When Sam and Taurtis ask Ellen how to talk to Salex, Yuki quickly dosesnt want to see the ghost and pushes against the idea. Yuki quickly tries to convince Taurtis to give up on Salex so he complements Chan saying "Chan is so cute" and "Look at her! Let's not find out about Salex right, right!" This behaviour seemed to be suspicious to Sam and Taurtis. Grian even said, "He's acting real suspicious!" It was the confirmed by Gareth that Yuki killed his wife while thanking the guys for helping him find peace. Salex did the same thing, thanking them to have killed her murderer. References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Yakuzas Category:Insane Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Alex is helping chan to clear the evidence and chan kills evry girl who gets close to senpi Category:Mediamass Category:Killers Category:In love Category:Villains Category:Prequel Category:Criminals Category:Yandere High School Category:Sam main group